Siempre a Mi Lado
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max Porque llegué a un momento donde no solamente te quería y apreciaba... sino que también te deseaba. Oneshot


Siempre a mi Lado - Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: Kai & Max.

**Contenido**: Shota, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones** **Generales**: _Este fic está escrito en 1º persona del singular, y representa acciones y pensamientos de **Kai**. Expresiones entre comillas y cursivas representan pensamientos de los personajes. Sip! Otro fic de Kai/Max! Porque me encanta esa pareja cuando están juntos, cuando se aman, cuando fornic...! Cof! Cof! Cof! Ejem!... creo que me sobrepasé. Bien, este fic dedico a todos los fans del Kai/Max (que lastimosamente son pocos) y especialmente a mi prometida Hio Ivanov, por razones que ella bien sabe._

* * *

(_POV's Kai_) 

Esa es una pregunta que aún hoy no he conseguido contestar, porque no tengo una respuesta que me convenza completamente:.¿es realmente necesario llevar en cuenta ese pequeño detalle?. No sé qué dirán, pero tengo la convicción, aunque a veces no muy firme, de que eso no importa, que existen cosas más importantes para preocuparse y que eso no debería impedir a nadie. A decir verdad, eso realmente nunca llegó a impedirnos.

Los recuerdos que tengo de esos primeros días aún insisten en aflorar del subconsciente, porque fueron días que pasaban rápida o lentamente, de acuerdo con lo que nosotros deseábamos. Y desde que te has ido, todos mis días corren de la misma forma, tan monótonas como si nunca hubieras existido, aunque siempre algo logra recordarme de ti; qué tipo de influencia ejercías sobre mí es otra de las tantas interrogantes que tampoco logro resolver, gracias a que confundías mis sentimientos de tal forma que ni siquiera yo, el único dueño y poseedor de ellos, conseguía interpretarlos.

Pasaste por todas las etapas que cualquiera pasaría, y me encantabas cada día más, pero estaba aquel pequeño "detalle"que me inquietaba y me ponía nervioso hasta que te acercabas y me sonreías, y entonces todo se disipaba. Cuando ya estaba hundido hasta el fin en esto, no lograba hallar los conflictos que me atemorizaban, como si eso fuera una especie de luz verde señalando que podría avanzar sin peligros, aunque siempre con la aprensión de que en cualquier momento podría ser atropellado. En ciertas veces, ni llegaba a pensar seriamente en el "detalle", porque ya había caído en la trampa.

El pequeño y maldito detalle consistía en nuestra diferencia de edades, porque tú mal tenías diez años cumplidos, y yo pasaba de los veinte. Si ambos tuviéramos las mismas edades,. ¿no podría yo amarte de la misma forma?., en todo caso serías la misma persona, con los mismos rasgos y la misma personalidad, poca cosa cambiaría, pero resultaba que tú aún eras un niño… y yo no podía pasarme la vida esperando a que crecieras, porque la ansiedad me consumía y además cambiaríamos ambos así, no sería la misma cosa. Si las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros constituyó una prueba para saber si iba al cielo o al infierno, entonces creo que ya firmé un contrato permanente para pasarme el resto de la eternidad en la hoguera,.¿o acaso los demonios también se disfrazan de ángeles, así como eras tú?.

Cuando te habías mudado enfrente de mi residencia, no había prestado atención en ti, y tú menos aún en mí. Los ajetreados días que consumían mi existencia eran lo más importante, porque tenía una meta a alcanzar, quería obtener resultados de todo aquel desmedido esfuerzo que hacía; tú, por otro lado, pasabas el tiempo más lentamente, sin necesidad de correr atrás de tus objetivos como un poseído, porque eras optimista y siempre creíste que, de alguna forma, todo se solucionaría y obtendrías tanto como yo sacrificándome y sin resquicio de pensamientos positivos. El precioso tiempo que a veces yo necesitaba y a ti te sobraba te los gastabas jugando enfrente a tu casa.

Luego de meses de haber estado así, hubo cierta vez que me permití llegar más temprano a casa, pero no para descansar, sino para continuar con mi trabajo hasta bien entrada la noche. Estaba particularmente frustrado porque no lograba encontrar el error en medio de tantos papeles y números, entonces decidí descansar algunos minutos, momentos en los cuales escuché tu voz desde el otro lado de la calle. Corrí las persianas para ver quién estaba allí, y hallé a un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos profundamente azules, de tez blanca, y que reía y hablaba con una sonoridad y alegría sin par; seguí contemplándote en tu concentrado juego, donde hablabas con seres que no conseguía ver e inventabas mundos enteros que eran más grandes que este, y sin embargo cabían en tu pequeña mano. Era fascinante, y extraño a la vez, verte en ese estado de optimismo y alegría casi contagiantes, no veía personas así desde mucho tiempo atrás, porque las personas con quienes habitualmente trato o ya olvidaron cómo es la felicidad, o no tienen tiempo para ser felices, y yo estaba más que incluido en la categoría. En resumidas cuentas, el descanso de "unos minutos"que pensaba tener se extendió por casi dos horas y media, hasta que entraste a tu casa y mi entretenimiento también terminó.

Volví a mis cálculos, y tuve la feliz sorpresa de hallar el error en la primera página. Si algún fragmento de la felicidad que emanabas no se hubiera incrustado en mí, dudo mucho que hubiera encontrado el error tan pronto así; repentinamente quise saber más quién eras tú, si bien tenía una vaga idea, el motivo por el cual tú salías cada tarde a jugar afuera era porque detestabas a la niñera que debía cuidarte, y cada mañana tus padres salían temprano tomando rumbos opuestos, volvían solamente ya bien entrada la noche. En ninguna de las otras casas habían chicos de tu edad, por eso jugabas solo, y la niñera a veces no tenía paciencia con la inmensa imaginación que poseías, por eso surgían discusiones que eran preferibles olvidarlos.

Algunos días después, obtuve un día libre, el cual podría desperdiciarlo como me diera la gana, si bien en casa había otras cosas que esperaban para ser hechas y concluídas. A media tarde me senté en el sillón que estaba en el jardín de la casa, y allí estabas tú, como siempre, jugando; no pude contenerme e hice una seña para que te acercaras, me miraste con recelo, entonces sonreí de buena gana y tú me correspondiste. Al repetir el gesto, te acercaste lentamente, e indiqué que podrías abrir el portón y entrar. Te pregunté tu nombre, y contestaste que te llamabas Max, y yo te dije mi nombre; repetiste mi nombre unas cinco veces, luego asentiste y sonreíste, te sentías incómodo en mi presencia y yo no quedaba atrás, ninguno de los dos sabía sobre qué hablar o quién debía comenzar. Me dijiste, en un hilo de voz, si podría contestar una pregunta, y yo afirmé, para después escuchar una torrente de preguntas y dudas que con asombrosa rapidez tú formulabas. Mientras todos hablaran, estabas feliz, no te gustaba el silencio; por otra parte, me parecía extraño e interesante a la vez que alguien se interesara por mi vida o por lo que hacía de ella, nadie solía preguntarme esas cosas.

Escucharte hablar también era una experiencia interesante, porque hablabas con una fluidez que no permitía interrumpirte ni tampoco desviar la concentración a lo que decías. Era posible hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa, siempre parecías comprender todo; así mismo, escuchabas con total atención cuando yo hablaba, sin bajar ni apartar tus celestes orbes con las que insistentemente me mirabas.

Varios días mantuvimos nuestras conversaciones, que siempre iniciaban cuando yo volvía del trabajo al atardecer, y tú esperabas enfrente de tu casa con una cierta ansiedad, y ya tenías la confianza suficiente para entrar por el portón sin que yo te lo dijera, me complacía que lo hicieras así. Casi no hubo tema que no tocamos, agotamos todos los posibles en esos días que hablé con alguien que me comprendía más que todos los funcionarios y ejecutivos de la empresa juntos.

Para ese entonces te apreciaba como nadie y te hice merecedor de mi confianza de forma tácita, tú sabías de eso y estabas feliz que yo pudiera confiar en ti. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de afianzar esa especie de pacto sin palabras que hicimos, porque la mera complicidad no me parecía suficiente. Fue por eso que te pedí, aunque de forma titubeante, si tú me permitirías abrazarte al menos por unos instantes, a lo cual tú accediste instantáneamente para sorpresa mía; te estreché entre mis brazos al tiempo que tú cruzabas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de forma a estar lo más cerca posible de ti, tu cuerpo emanaba una deliciosa calidez que pude sentir perfectamente y que me producía bienestar, tu cabeza apoyada sobre mis hombros me permitía sentir tu cálida respiración pausada en la piel de la nuca. Estuvimos largos minutos así, proporcionándonos una felicidad silenciosa, mutua y simples, luego hice ademán de apartarme de ti, pero tú seguías estrechándome y entonces procedí a abrazarte nuevamente. En aquel momento no pude recordar, aunque hice un esfuerzo considerable, la última vez que alguien me hubiera abrazado con tanta sinceridad y afecto.

Desde ese día no tuvimos más inconvenientes en demostrarnos nuestro afecto de esas formas, y cada vez que llegaba estabas sentado sobre el reborde del muro esperándome para abrazarme de la forma especial que solamente tú sabías hacerlo, y luego entrábamos. A decir verdad, el momento de llegar a casa y hallarte allí para recibir aquel abrazo tan afectuoso llegó a constituir la mejor parte de mi día; a veces también te subía a horcajadas sobre mis hombros hasta llegar a la puerta, te agradaba estar allá en lo alto.

Con tus constantes y siempres bienvenidas visitas, mi apreciado Max, adquirí la costumbre de contarte largas e interesantes historias, las cuales había escuchado más o menos a la edad que tú tenías, que hacían parte de los fragmentos de los recuerdos felices que poseía, los recuerdos posteriores a esa fase eran demasiado atroces para estar recordándomelos cada momento, por eso insistía en recordar las narraciones que escuché con los máximos detalles que mi joven mente en ese entonces había guardado. Ambos quedábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, donde solía ponerte sobre mi regazo o, como tú lo preferías más, te acostabas poniendo la cabeza sobre mis piernas, mientras con voz queda iba contándote historias de lugares extraños y distantes, de personajes que se destacaban por sus hechos heroicos y sus extraordinarias virtudes, en una mezcla que difícilmente podría establecerse dónde podría ser fantasioso o cuál constituía un hecho histórico. No podía evitar acariciar tus finísimos y sedosos cabellos, porque me gustaban tocarlo y así no perdía el hilo de la narración, y tú quedabas complacido ante aquella demostración de cariño de mi parte, y a veces ponía mi mano derecha sobre tu tórax, sintiendo así la cadencia del aire entrando y saliendo de tus pulmones.

Esas historias se prolongaban hasta que caías vencido por el sueño, solamente un ser celestial podría dormir así como tú, con total despreocupación y una expresión de beatífica paz; te dejaba dormir hasta que escuchaba uno de tus padres llegar y entonces te sacudía suavemente, para luego dirigirte a tu casa y seguir durmiendo allá, era una cosa que se repetía casi diariamente.

Lo que me sobresaltó, al cabo de varios meses de seguir esa rutina, fue el hecho de que yo cambié mis sentimientos hacia ti, y tú no percibiste nada. Ya no solamente te quería y te apreciaba… sino que también comencé a desearte. Llegó un momento que aquellas demostraciones de afecto pasaron de ser simplemente algo común a ser actos que me alteraban ligeramente a principio, y luego las alteraciones se fueron haciendo más y más evidentes. Y eso me dejaba perplejo.

Sucedió en una de las habituales noches en las que te contaba historias, cuando estabas recostado sobre mí y estabas casi durmiéndote, mi mano izquierda se ocupaba en acariciarte la cabeza mientras la derecha estaba sobre tu pecho, y por alguna razón sin lógica comencé a deslizarlo por tu pecho y bajarlo hasta el abdomen, luego metí delicadamente por debajo de la camisa corta que llevabas puesta, no te sobresaltaste porque estabas más inconsciente que despierto; sentir tu tersa y deliciosamente cálida piel me hizo tener un escalofrío en la espina, provocando una sensación semejante a una descarga eléctrica que recorriera mi cuerpo, además que cierta parte de mi cuerpo insistió en hacer una expansiva demostración de placer, lo cual me asustó. Con una pervertida curiosidad seguí tocándote, pasé a acariciar tus brazos y tu cuello, los cuales no quedaban atrás en causarme sensaciones que me sacudían y estremecían, ya iba incursionar por tus piernas y muslos cuando me detuve súbitamente y te acomodé sobre una almohada, al tiempo que me apartaba y retiraba con la respiración más agitada y el corazón alterado. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, y mi consciencia estaba tremendamente mal mismo cuando mi cuerpo daba señales de que lo estaba pasando muy bien y que sería bueno continuar. Me senté en un sillón apartado para reflexionar y esperar despertarte para irte.

Esa noche casi no conseguí dormirme, llegando al extremo de derramar furiosas lágrimas de rabia por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tú eras mi mejor amigo, la persona en quien podía confiar, y algo tan atroz como eso no podía estar sucediéndome, era inconcebible que pudiera tener esos sentimientos hacia ti, pero ellos existian y aparentemente aumentaban cada vez que te veía. Quería seguir siendo lo que siempre representé para ti, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba era cada vez más impotente ante esas irracionales ansias que me hacían su presa. Te apreciaba a tal grado, y temía en la misma proporción, que decidí apartarme de ti, porque no quería pensar qué podría suceder caso no llegara a contenerme más; era una decisión dolorosa, pero la mejor opción antes que sucedieran cosas que lamentaría más tarde, y además no necesitaba explicarte nada, no era necesario.

El primer día que te mandé de vuelta a casa quedaste consternado. No lograbas comprender por qué esta vez no te contaría historias, ni tampoco dejarte dormir en mi regazo, simplemente te di la orden con voz tajante. Habré disimulado tan mal, que en vez de obedecerme me preguntaste con voz dulce las razones por las que hacía eso, y yo al oír tu inocente voz preguntándome algo que no tenía respuesta sentí mi autoridad convertirse en polvo, entonces te estreché con fuerza y tú correspondiste, pero luego te ordené otra vez que volvieras a tu casa, aunque con voz más afable y algo vacilante, y te fuiste. Por aquel día, estaba libre, pero debía pensar en algo que funcionara para todos los días de aquel en adelante.

Contaba yo con dos opciones: o te explicaba todo de una vez, lo cual obviamente te dejaría espantado y estaría en problemas sumamente mayores, o simplemente eludía tu presencia cobardemente, siempre inventando excusas para mantenerte lejos, lo cual constituiría un golpe para ti. ¿Acaso los adultos siempre actuan así, demostrando una afable amistad para luego apartarse sin más?. No tendría lógica para tu infantil raciocinio, pero no restaban otras alternativas.

Elegí seguir la segunda alternativa, y mientras andaba en marcha el plan siempre te decía o que estaba ocupado en cosas del trabajo, o que estaba muy cansado y no podría hablar contigo. Algo dentro de mi pecho dolía cuando entraba a casa y te miraba por las persianas semicorridas entrando a tu casa, cabizbajo, porque no podías hablar otra vez con aquel que un día fue tu amigo de verdad y que había mudado repentinamente. Yo creía que así evitaría problemas para ambos, pero era descorazonador verte marchar así.

Lo que talvez no comprendías era que usaba las mismas excusas incluso los fines de semana, cuando cualquiera sabía que no había trabajado y que tampoco podía estar tan cansado como alegaba. Como tenías una mente tan grande e imaginativa, repentinamente tú supusiste que las excusas que te daba hacían parte de alguna especie de juego, en la cual, razonaste, estaba intentando probar tu resistencia; cuando habías explicado para ti mismo mis razones con esa teoría ficticia, te convenciste y con la más pícara de las sonrisas, resolviste que tú no perderías el supuesto juego, y que me vencerías por el cansancio. Desde aquel momento que intentaste explicarte eso, te volviste más persistente, para confusión mía.

El tercer final de semana, desde el día que comencé a esquivarte, no logré argumentar nada por el simples hecho de que yo carecía de disculpas nuevas y no inventé otras con tanta prisa, todas las demás ya los habías escuchado y eran totalmente huecas. Tanto suplicaste, que accedí a regañadientes contarte la más corta de las historias que recordaba, cualquier cosa por no acercarme demasiado a ti. Al menos ya me sentía mejor en lo relativo a aquellas sensaciones que se apoderaban de mí, la clave era que no podía caer en ellas nuevamente cometiendo el desliz de estar contigo.

Antes de ordenarte que te sentaras en el sofá opuesto viniste y te acomodaste muy plácidamente en mi regazo, para desespero mío. Iba decirte para que te retiraras, pero mi voz desapareció. ¡Se sentía tan bien tenerte así!. Comencé a contarte la historia con voz titubeante, me perdí constantemente en la narración porque tus cabellos tenían un delicioso aroma al cual me era imposible resistir y me interrumpía para hundir la nariz en esa jungla dorada; lentamente pasé mis temblorosos brazos alrededor de tu cuerpecito sin que tú entendieras qué hacía yo, aunque instantes después te sobresaltaste grandemente cuando sentiste una parte de mi entrepierna abultarse con fuerza. Giraste la cabeza para mirarme profundamente con tus celestiales ojos, completamente sonrojado, no dijiste una palabra, supongo que yo también quedé ruborizado por tamaña vergüenza. Y sin decir nada, te levantaste y saliste con pasos rápidos, dejándome sentado en la sala completamente trastornado y humillado, además de desesperado.

Ese día, y los siguientes seis días, me los pasé sin verte por ningún lado, habías desaparecido por completo. Me sentía absolutamente culpable por lo que sucedió, y esta vez tampoco logré contener las lágrimas, porque sabía que todo terminó definitivamente, deberías estar pensando que era la cosa más asquerosa que existía, porque era así como me sentía. También sentía temor que alguien viniera a buscarme, por la locura que alguna vez pensé en lo recóndito de mi mente y que jamás cometí, tamaña era la sensación de culpabilidad que tenía; intenté averiguar, por medios indirectos, dónde estuviste durante todos esos días, pero nadie supo decirme nada. Temía hasta salir de casa y ver que las personas me miraran o me apuntaran por las calles.

Al octavo día viniste a mi casa como si nada hubiera sucedido, llegaste y me sonreíste de buena gana, yo no supe qué decirte en aquellos momentos. Te abrazaste a mi cintura con fuerza, y lo único que pude hacer fue acariciarte la cabeza, después me dijiste que querías escuchar una historia; luego de tantos días de no cumplir con esa rutina no recordaba ninguna nueva, por lo que anuncié que la historia sería una repetida, y tú asentiste encantado. Algo estaba demasiado extraño en todo aquello, no tenía sentido. Me senté en el sofá y nuevamente te acomodaste sobre mi regazo, no iba a tolerar más eso; sin más ni menos, comenzaste a restregarte sobre mis piernas y mi miembro, provocando que se abultara instantáneamente contra la tela de mi pantalón, y seguiste en esos movimientos sin sacar tus ojos de los míos, los cuales te miraban fijamente a principio, pero luego fueron entrecerrándose hasta que no logré más verte, y mi boca se entreabrió para dar paso a un corto gemido de satisfacción. Después te detuviste y abrazaste todo lo que podías mi alterado y desacompasado cuerpo, tenías las mejillas notablemente enrojecidas mientras yo estaba pálido y sudoroso ante aquella súbita descarga de placer abrumador.

No dijimos nada en esos momentos, quizá porque no era necesario o porque ninguno de los dos comprendía cabalmente lo que sucedía. Intenté acercarme a tu rostro, pero te apartaste lentamente, hasta que retuve tu cabeza entre mis manos y te susurré al oído si podía proseguir; en vez de contestarme, callaste y entrecerraste a tu vez los ojos, dejando tus labios entreabiertos e invitándome a perderme en ellos. Era una sensación indescriptible poder acariciar tus suaves y deliciosos labios, así también como invadir lujuriosamente tu boca con mi lengua para saborearte. No te limitabas simplemente a dejarte llevar por mis movimientos, pero también correspondías al profundo beso con tu ávida lengua. ¿Dónde habías aprendido a besar así?. No me interesaba saber en aquel momento, porque el tiempo era demasiado precioso para desperdiciarlo con preguntas carentes de sentido.

Me permitiste avanzar con mis manos por toda la superfície de tu cuerpo, mientras seguías restregándote encima de mi inflamado miembro de una forma que me hacía perder todo el aire del pecho, mis manos se detuvieron precisamente encima de tus entrepiernas, donde pude sentir una tibia humedad y una ligera pulsación que indicaban que tú estabas tan colmadamente excitado como yo. Te deposité sobre el sofá y delicadamente bajé tus pantalones, no te opusiste en nada hasta aquel momento; pasé mi lengua repetidamente por tu despierto órgano, arrancándote pequeños gemidos y haciéndote proferir mi nombre de la forma más sensual como jamás había escuchado. Durante largos minutos seguimos con esos movimientos, sin embargo no conseguiría esperar más tanto tiempo.

De no ser porque también yo estaba excitado y más húmedo que nunca, no hubiera logrado tan fácilmente invadir tu estrecha y virginal entrada, lo cual me produjo una serie de espasmos y contracciones por el sólo hecho de estar en contacto tan profundo contigo, porque ambos nos pertenecíamos uno al otro en aquel momento, y estaba muy concentrado en guardarme cada una de las sensaciones placenteras y escalofriantes que me proporcionabas. Temeroso de lastimarte, no me moví con brusquedad, apenas hice movimientos apacibles y suaves que me hicieron llegar a la cúspide del placer de una manera deliciosamente retardada, mientras aquella sensación aumentaba y parecía que no iba a aminorar o siquiera terminar, la cantidad de fluido que salió fue la comprobación de que el placer que obtuve haciéndolo de forma lenta y cuidadosa superó con creces a que si hubiera procedido de forma muy rápida o brusca.

Luego que terminamos, ambos nos volvimos a vestir y me susurraste que eso quedaría como un secreto entre nosotros, lo cual me hizo emitir un suspiro de alivio. Antes de irte decidí darte un último beso en los labios, a lo cual retribuiste, aunque de cierta forma algo tímidamente.

Esos recuerdos los tengo tan frescos en la memoria, mismo que hayan pasado ya varios años, porque fue la primera y última vez que hicimos aquello. Una semana después vi un camión grande enfrente a tu casa, y cuando volví al atardecer verifiqué que tu casa estaba vacía, te habías mudado sin que yo supiera dónde, y sin tener tiempo de despedirnos. Durante algún tiempo quedé algo deprimido, aunque más tarde conocí a un joven muchacho muy atractivo y afable, llamado Rei, con el cual vivo hasta los días de hoy. Él no conoce nada de ti o de nuestra historia, aunque de vez en cuando toma de la repisa una fotografía donde aparecemos tú y yo, sonriendo ambos con aire de complicidad, y me pregunta con curiosidad quién eras tú. Y siempre recibe la misma respuesta, con la voz queda y distante que me recuerda a ti:

- Era un niño que vivía frente a nuestra casa, alguien especial… un amigo, o quizá algo más que eso…

(FIN)


End file.
